Simon's Log
by Samuel Sukarno
Summary: Initialy written as a monologue in script form. - Simon creates a video log, attempting to apologise and confess his recent actions to Nathan after his apparent death.


Monologue

I Did It To Protect You - _Based on the TV show 'Misfits'._

 _Set in Simon's bedroom, he sits up straight on his bed talking into a camera. Simon is a lonely soul, only recently made friends due to horrific circumstances. He is finding comfort in telling a deceased friend of his recent actions and apologising for what he has done._

 **Simon:** Simon Bellamy, December 17th 2009.

 _Pause_

It's been hard lately for me. I didn't mean to, I could have stopped it. I failed. I failed you. I failed the others.

 _Pause_

Nathan. I could have saved you. I tried to save you.

 _Simon looks down. He concentrates on the floor for a few seconds. He looks up addressing the camera again. His eyes full of tears._

I'm sorry Nathan.

 _He pauses as he wipes his eyes and concentrates on the camera._

Nathan was my friend, he made fun of me a lot but he was a friend. One of the only friends I have. He didn't care what anyone said to him, he was invincible.

 _Simon pauses and walks off the camera for a few seconds. He then comes back into frame holding a CD._

I made this for Kelly.

 _Simon pauses and then he smiles._

She really liked him. She did Nathan, she really did. It's a video of you, all the funny things you did. You made her laugh, a lot. I hope this will make it easier on her.

 _He walks off camera and puts the CD away. He comes back into frame and stares at the camera for 5 seconds._

There's something else Nathan, something I've never told you, or the others.

 _Simon unbuttons the top button of his shirt; he brushes his hair to the side and buttons his shirt back up._

It really wasn't my fault. She was just using me.

 _Pause_

She found out about us. About what we can do and what we did to Tony… the probation worker. She was engaged to him. Tony and Sally… they were engaged.

 _Pause_

None of us asked for this Nathan, none of us. But I wouldn't take any of it back. I finally feel like I belong, I finally have friends, no matter how awful things are.

 _Pause_

At least I'm not alone. Not all the time anymore.

 _Simon looks down again for a moment and then back at the camera._

I've been thinking about you a lot lately. All the things you did to me, all the names… 'Weird Kid', 'Paedophile', 'Melon Fucker!'

 _Simon's eyes begin to fill with tears._

You were a prick Nathan. You annoyed people. You could be a friend though. I know you cared about her, Kelly. I promise I'll keep her safe. I won't let anything happen to her.

 _Simon looks down with tears in his eyes and wipes them_.

Everything's going to be different now.

 _Simon begins to grow agitated._

She's dead Nathan! I did it for you, for all of you. Kelly, Alisha, Curtis. I did it to protect you! She would have told the police, or worse. She tried to kill me and I, I was defending myself. I couldn't help it. I can't explain it. But I killed her Nathan, I killed her.

 _Simon begins to break down. He sits there, curled up in a ball for a minute. He sits up._

She found out! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let her hurt you. I couldn't let her hurt my friends! I did it for you! For all of you! I was protecting you…

 _Simon holds his head in his hands._

I was protecting you.

 _He looks up and looks to the right, looking out of the window. He keeps his gaze on it. He begins to speak calmly._

It will be morning soon; it's your funeral today. I don't want to go, I feel responsible. No one else knows I was on the roof with you and no one else knows about Sally. I could go; I suppose I should go, for Kelly. She'll be lonely too. I can give it her then, the video.

 _Simon unbuttons his top button again and leaves it open. He neatens his hair and looks back at the camera. Simon gives a dead stare at the camera._

I bashed her head against the door. She slid down it and the blood trickled out. I see it.

 _Simon begins to well up again._

I see it every time I close my eyes… She was so helpless, so beautiful. I sat next to her with my hand on her cheek. I sat there for a while, wishing I was Curtis… wishing I could turn back time and change things. I'm not a bad person Nathan, I hope you know that.

 _Pause_

Sally… I hope you know that. I should just disappear, become invisible and stay that way.

 _Simon looks down. He checks his phone and looks back up._

I have a lot of videos of you Nathan. When you tried to find out about your power? But I'll never know what it was. But I bet it was something amazing. That is what's on the video for Kelly. I hope it will make her smile again. I remember when you tried to be Aqua man and almost drowned. I remember when I thought you could phase and you went down some stairs in a trolley. I'll always remember you Nathan. I've never met anyone as funny and I'm proud to say you were my friend…

 _Simon gives a sigh as he nods._

I also have some footage of the storm.

 _Pause_

The storm changed my life Nathan. Not because of the powers we got but because of the friends I got. I wouldn't change a thing. Invisibility, time travel, mind reading? It doesn't matter to me; I'm just happy now, happy I'm no longer alone.

 _Simon looks out of the window again._

I'm sorry.

 _He looks back._

I'm going to have to tell them aren't I? I'm going to have to tell them everything.

 _Simon smiles at the camera._

I'll miss Nathan.

 _Pause_

Sometimes I hated him but sometimes I really liked him as well.

 _Simon leans forward and presses a button on the camera. A beeping sound is heard and the camera cuts to black._

\- _End Scene._


End file.
